


The Meeting

by SuperWhoLockianFangirl2



Series: The Hunters and the Angels Kids [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angels, Demons, F/F, F/M, Future Charlie, Future Dean, Future Fic, Future Gabriel, Future Jo, Future Kali, Future Sam, Kid Fic, M/M, Time Travel, future cas - Freeform, knights of hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2/pseuds/SuperWhoLockianFangirl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aj Winchester meets with Crowley to make a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.

Aj walked fast down the sidewalk. She had already located Crowley and was making her way there. Luckily he wasn't far because she still wasn't 100%. She stopped in front of a small place called _'The Pit'_. Aj snorted.  _It figures that Crowley would want to meet here._ She walked in, the smell of burgers and pie met her.  _Maybe this place isn't so bad._ She saw Crowley sitting in a booth near the back, she made her way toward it. 

Aj sat down across from Crowley "How long has it been since we last saw each other?" 

Crowley looked down at his drink. "Well it took you half a glass to get here."

"Didn't feel like flying."

Crowley shifted back in his seat and lifted his glass to his lips. "Mommy and Daddy know you're here?"

 

Future Dean, Future Sam, and Future Cas were unlocking the door of the motel room they left Aj in when it was flung open. Sam Jr. stood there with wide eyes and was breathing heavy. 

"She's gone!" Sam Jr. yelled.

Future Dean dropped his keys. "What? She's been in an Angel coma, how the hell is she missing?"

Sam Jr. shook his head. "I have no idea, but she's gone."

Future Sam put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "We need to get the others and start looking."

The four of them turned and ran toward the others motel rooms.

 

"It's Dad and Pa and they can easily kick your ass."

"Well, I believe we have business to discuss." 

"We do seeing as I run Hell now." Aj smiled.

"An Angel, Human, and Knight of Hell teenager running Hell...Sounds like fun."

Aj shifted forward onto her elbows. "I believe that your problem is me running Hell, and you not being able to stop me."

Crowley tilted his head. "I'll admit I'm not going head to head with you, but we do need to discuss politics."

Aj nodded. "Agreed. What do you want?"

"Hell."

Aj shook her head. "I'm not giving you full control of Hell."

"Why not?"

Aj tilted her head and lifted her eyebrow at Crowley.

Crowley nodded. "I understand this is about those Hunters and Angels of yours."

"Yes."

 

Dean paced the parking lot. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Who could have took her?"

Future Cas shook his head. "No one, her remaining Grace was protecting her from anyone who wished her harm."

Sam looked at Future Cas. "So you're saying she got up and left?"

"Yes, that's the only way."

"Where would she have went?"

Future Dean sighed. "No idea."

 

Crowley sat down his drink. "What do you want in exchange for Hell?"

"I want you to give the Winchesters and anyone with connections to them help when they need it, without making a deal, all demons taken off Earth, and I want the Winchesters to have 50% control over Hell and what happens in Hell, also no backstabbing, or loopholes to get out of this."

Crowley sighed. "I don't think that's fair."

"How about I add 'no killing of Crowley unless he violates the terms of the deal' to the deal?"

"That's the best I get?"

"Yes."

"We need a contract."

Aj pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it. "Here ya go."

Crowley muttered under his breath and started to read the contract. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave Comment and Kudos!


End file.
